poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Zeebad and Sam/The journey begins
This is how Zeebad and Sam and the journey begins goes in The Beeps Meet Doogal. moose looks up appears Zeebad: Ha, ha, ha! in the snow next to the moose moose comes over Moose: Well, well, well. What do we have here? sniffs Zeebad the recoils in disgust Moose: Two words: personal hygiene. moose kicks some snow on Zeebad the trots off. It comes across a dandylion Moose: Don't mind if I do. goes to eat it then gets zapped by Zeebad laughs Zeebad: Soon it will be nice and frozen everywhere. Just like it was before Zebedee ruined everything. Now where to start? I got some baggage on that flight. spots Sam the foot guard figurine from the roundabout Zeebad: Ahh. Perfect. A mate to help me in my conquest. brings Sam to live Zeebad: Booya! Sam: Hello. Zeebad: Nice. But you'll obey my every command. Sam: Yes sir. Zeebad: This ain't the Swan Princess. Now, March. Sam: Sir! Zeebad: laughs I don't know but I've been told~ We're gonna make the world feel cold~ spins his batton Sam: I call this one the "Spin cycle". spins some more Sam: Look at that. trips Zeebad: sighs Interns. over Ten hut! stands and Zeebad takes his batton Zeebad: Before you poke your eye out. Sam: Sam, ready to blindly follow orders, sir. Zeebad: Good. Here's the deal. You're here to help me find three awesome diamonds so I can rule the world like Mistress 9 planed to posses Ryan and rule the Sailor Moon world as Prime Prince 9. Pain, misery and torment will be on your to-do list. And your only break will be death. Sam: Can I ask about holidays? Zeebad: Three weeks in summer. Sam: Right-o. Zeebad: Not that the season will show it's sunny face ever again. chuckles That is a thing that the Predacon leaders Ryvine and Megatron would know. Now, let's see what Zebedee-do-da is up to. creates a vision bubble Sam: Impressive. Zeebad: Well. He have got an army of a cow, a dog, a snail, a rabbit and the Beeps. I could see to them. Animals will be harmed in the making of this film. Now, to my hideout and the diamonds. to the roundabout Zebedee: Only by returning the enchanted diamonds to their original places on the roundabout will you defeat Zeebad. But, if he finds them first, he would use them to freeze the sun. Beeps gasp Beep Beep: Freeze the sun?! gets a vision of Prime Prince 9 Prime Prince 9: Glad you could make it. Bertatron: Ryan? What happened to you? Prime Prince 9: Ryan is not here. I'm Prime Prince 9 and we now have the third diamond. So long, suckers. vision ends Beep Beep: Whoa. I just saw Prime Prince 9 with a robot train guy named Bertatron. Brainy Beep: Ryan told me about Bertatron. He and Megatron had been brothers for a while but Megatron lost his taste for inflicting oppression. Teeny Beep: But, I know Crash and Ryan killed them. Smelly Beep: That was years ago. It's better to put the past behind you. Teeny Beep: I know. But, when we go find Ryan. He could help Ladyan and Ladybug fight Juleka's mom and Bertram when they got akumatized into Captain Hardrock and First Mate Killertune. Zebedee: The third diamond is hidden on the roundabout. I will stay behind to guard it. To find the other two you will need this map. it appear You must head north into the mountains. There is no time to waste. catches it Yuk Beep: Plus, we need a mode of transport. brings out a box with a button on it. He presses the button and a train appears Beep Beep: Whoa. I guess Train is cool. Do you think Ryan feel something inside him when he is Prime Prince 9? Teeny Beep: I think so. He did felt pain like his chest was on fire. Beep Beep: Yup. Oh. When Ryan was tring to fight Mistress 9's control over his body, Prime Prince 9 said Prime Prince 9's voice What are you doing, Ryan?! I took over your body! We could have Wallflower on our side and be who she were! own voice Then, Ryan was like Ryan's voice Smelly Beep: Cool. How long did Ryan get possesed by Mistress 9? Yuk Beep: Well, forever if he don't beat her. But he did make it Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts